muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BETA/@comment-2001:999:12:4FF3:7C12:5D2E:5A90:FDA2-20180616103553
Hmm well those were some interesting arguments (Refering to last few comments). I kinda agree with all off them in a way. Are BETA really stupid? Not necessary since they are programmed from the beginning. Are the siliconians stupid? Kinda yes on our scale. Like why would you programm your mining species only recognize silicon based life as living? Seems pretty unreasonable to me. I can make the assumption that silicon based life forms are "alive". So why can't they? There must be some kinda of reason, Why they don't believe carbon based life is not "alive". If i would create BETA, i would make sure it has certain set of rules and protocols. Here are few good ones: 1. Don't mine planets that have life (universum is big place, there is no need for me to mine planets that have life.) 2. Making sure that 1st contact is treated with extreme care. (So that i don't start war's accidently). 3. I would also have someone of mine own kind supervising BETA so that they don't do enything stupid, Instead of just letting them roam around the galaxy. 4. I would make sure i have enough smaller/bigger superiors so that my entrire mining force would not collapse, if one superior is killed. 5. I would design BETA differently. I doupt BETA with its current form would be able to survive on place’s like Venus or Titan. 6, Making sure there is some kinda protocol, that in case you dont recieve orders after certain time period, You would cease mining activity and return to homeworld. This way they dont wreck havoc across the galaxy if something would happen to me. Extra: Having an actual armed force with them in case, i encounter advanced hostile race. And just like that i have already made some smart decicsions. So if i can make this much with my small brains. Why can't the siliconians? I personaly find it hard to believe, That siliconians concider them selves so superior, That they would ignore like 90% of all life they encounter and kill it off. Life may actually be rare in universe, so preserving it would be top priority, If we have the resources to do that of cource. You could make the assumption that humans too kill life and are ruining earth. But we do so because we are trying to survive, If we would have better technology and better solution for cattle etc, We would most likely stop doing all that if we could. This would not be (necessary) a problem for higly advanced alien race. ” The point is that the Superior's/BETA thought processes do not run on the same things as humans' do.” You are right they most likely don’t run exactly the same way as humans do. We would be most likely able to understand each others. Altough getting to know each others language is bit different thing, But we have kind already solved this in MUV-verse. Movie Arrival show’s us pretty interesting way aliens communicate. And if the point is that they just simply are too superior for us to comprehend ,at this point we are kinda entering the ”C’thulhu” zone. Siliconians must have some reason for only considering silicon based life to be ”alive” and at this point we are really entering ”stupid alien” zone. (see more below) ”Also to add bit to the stupidy of BETA” By stupid aliens you are most likely refering to the movie troupe? BTW if you don’t know what term stupid alien is, Let me explain. By this you mean either aliens dumb enought not to be able to exist or aliens with next to no brains. Here are some examples: Independence Day: Getting your mothership destroyed by computer virus from 90’s, resulting into destruction of your entire alien armada. Sign’s: Invading earth despite WATER being pure poison against them. Battle Los Angeles: Alien’s biology recuires massive use of water, They have used all water on their home world and are now invaiding earth. How did they even survive long enough to become interstellar race? I would imagine you would have means to harvest water way more easier, than just invading earth. They also make use of advanced cyborg enchantment, but put all their important organs 5cm down from your heart. And humans win in the end. Ender’s Game: Alien hive mind does not regonize humans as intelligent race despite humans having working space ships. Results in near extinction of both aliens/humans (Sounds bit familiar, Dont you think?) Star Trek: WE ARE THE BORG (BEND OVER) Also small comment on being cenocidal: I would not wait for life reach the point, it would posses threat to me. I would have ships etc. Orbiting planets and making sure it does not evolve in 1st place. Or i could just sit on my home world and use some kinda super weapon to do same thing, without ever needing to leave my solar system. But being cenocidal does not really make sense to me in 1st place... There are most likely some traits we would share between each other. If siliconians are technologically advanced, it would mean they value technology, Just like we do. Do they value life and knowledge? Good! So do we. Well value of life is bit open question for siliconians... You see? We already have some common traits. Just because alien is alien, Does not mean it would be complety alien to us. Siliconian life would be quite different from ours. From what i know, they would be something like living blobs. Their home world would most likely be more closer to venus? Correct me on this one if i am wrong. Something we also have to consider is: That can siliconbased life even reach intelligence? And even if it can, does it have means to build and maintain technology? Many say that silicon base life would be something like a blob, but can it do enything if it is just a blob? I find it quite difficult that siliconians would be something like humans. Many also argue that intelligent life would have to be something like human to this day. Or would atleast have to have somekinda human like fysiology in order to build equipment etc. You could argue that they just simply evolved with out the need for technology (Like zerg from Starcraft). But this has some problems, Like how is interstellar travel handled? There is older movie called ''The Andromeda Strain, ''it has aliens pretty similar to that of what siliconians may be. Definitely worth checking out. As for general BETA, they look kinda silly to me or more like they dont like alien enough for me personaly. They are like combination of humans and shrimps/grabs. Quite common thing to combine human/marine life forms in order to create aliens. If you want to see some good alien designs, look for guy called Wayne Barlowe, He has designed some pretty good looking aliens for films and TV. As for could alien's just arrive on earth and be okay? Hard to say. There are many things to concider when entering alien world. Is gravity ok for you? How is the air?, Can you breath it? Are germs etc. dangerous to your kind? And these are just few that come to my mind. BETA has no need for oxygen and runs more like a nuclear power plant rather than an actual life form. It’s kinda hard to make out what kinda life form BETA are, since we dont have eny actual profiles for them. Is alien life like BETA actually possible? From my point of view NO, There are just too many design flaws in them, from both physical and biological point of view. But i haven’t yet encountered any alien's.. So i guess enything is possible. ”I don't know about you, but if my laptop mouse started talking to me about how it was alive and shouldn't be thrown away at the end of its usability, I would just think I was tripping on some fierce weed.” Well can any other's besides you see the talking mouse? And if they can… uumh.. congratulations for finding new life form? I guess?